Traición
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: Ranma pilla a Akane traicionándole de una forma horrible ¿podrá perdonarla?


**Primero de todo y mas importante, los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de mi reina Rumiko.**

**Últimamente diréis, madre mía Nao cada poco subes una historia, pero es que se me ocurren pequeñas historias que acabo plasmando y que me gustan tanto que creo que merecen ser subidas para que la gente pueda disfrutar tanto de ellas como yo disfruto escribiéndolas. Si veis que soy un poco pesada con los oneshot me lo decís y prometo bajar la intensidad ^^' **

**Siento mucho si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía y espero que me dejéis vuestras opiniones, tanto buenas como malas, toda crítica es buena. Agradezco de corazón a todos aquellos que se gastan su tiempo para leer mis historias, dejarme un review o mandar mis historias a favoritos o simplemente seguirlas. Aunque para vosotros sea darle a un simple botón para los que escribimos significa muchísimo ya que nos deja ver que lo que plasmamos aquí os divierte y os gusta. Muchas gracias de antemano :)**

**Sin mas, a leer**

* * *

**Traición**

\- No me lo puedo creer Akane – la voz de dolor de Ranma se clavaba en el corazón de la chica como mil puñales ardiendo.

\- Por favor Ranma perdóname – suplicaba la joven – fue un impulso, yo no quería.

\- ¡Me has traicionado! – Dijo con rabia el muchacho encarándose con la jovencita sentada en la cama – ¡Nunca me espere esto de ti!

\- No lo pude evitar, me llamaba, no podía para de pensar en él.

Ranma apretó los puños con rabia y dolor. La situación era dolorosa para él. Nunca se esperó que esa tarde tras llegar de trabajar su prometida estaría engañándole. Nunca se lo esperó de ella y lo peor de todo es que cuando la pilló no parecía arrepentida, solo… sorprendida.

\- Ranma – habló calmada la chica acercándose a su prometido quien al descubrir sus intenciones dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Akane suspiró – No es para tanto.

\- ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! – Gritó ofendido Ranma – Me has traicionado vilmente y tú dices que no es para tanto.

\- Solo fue una vez – dijo Akane acercándose de nuevo a él y tomarle de las manos – no lo haré de nuevo, lo prometo.

Ranma la miró de manera recelosa ¿debía confiar en ella de nuevo? Ella tenía razón solo había sido un desliz pero… ¿y si en un futuro volvía a hacerlo? ¿Y si él no le importaba lo suficiente? ¿Y si ella volvía a caer? La miró fijamente a los ojos y sintió su corazón derretirse por dentro, sus bonitos ojos marrones le miraban con arrepentimiento y Ranma no pudo evitar perdonarla, como siempre hacia, incluso si se trataba de la más horrible traición como era aquella.

\- Esta bien – suspiró derrotado – te perdono – Akane sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó a sus brazos pero el muchacho la frenó por los hombros – Pero que sea la última vez que ocurre.

\- Lo prometo – dijo con voz cantarina debido a la felicidad de saberse perdonada – además ni siquiera pude terminar, llegaste antes de poder hacerlo.

\- ¡Cállate! – Gruñó enfadado el muchacho – Que me acabarás haciendo algún _spoiler_.

\- No te diré nada, lo juro – Akane le arrastró hasta su cama y se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Akane tomó el mando de la tele y busco el capítulo de nuevo – No me importa verlo de nuevo desde el principio.

Ranma se cruzó de brazos y frunció levemente el ceño – aun no me creo que hayas visto el capítulo nuevo sin mí.

\- ¡No lo vi entero! – gimió frustrada Akane.

\- No es excusa, ibas a hacerlo.

Akane rodó los ojos – Por Kami, solo es un capítulo y me estaba matando la intriga, no podía parar de pensar en que pasaría a continuación.

\- Y a mí también me ha matado la intriga muchas veces que estabas ocupada estudiando y no te he sido infiel de esa forma tan terrible.

Akane le miró arqueando una ceja pero sonrió al descubrir la juguetona sonrisa en los labios de su ya por fin novio/prometido. Akane le sacó la lengua y se acomodó en su sitio mientras daba al _play_.

\- Arya es la mejor – dijo Ranma atento al capítulo.

\- Sin duda.

Tras un leve silencio Ranma abrazó a su chica quien se movió para posicionarse entre las piernas del muchacho y se acomodó en su pecho sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Ranma sonrió de medio lado y besó la cabeza de Akane – No vuelvas a ver un capítulo sin mí. O me enfadaré de verdad.

\- Prometido – dijo Akane como si fuera una niña siendo regañada. Permanecieron abrazados lo que quedaba de capítulo, a veces gritando de alegría y de dolor, pero juntos. Porque así debían ver "Juego de tronos", juntos y no cada uno por su lado.

Porque no hay mayor traición que tu pareja vea un capítulo sin ti y Akane no lo hizo nunca más, así como tampoco lo hizo nunca Ranma.

* * *

_¡Espero haberos engañado al menos un poquito! _

_¿Alguna vez os ha pasado? En ese caso: Dedicado a todos aquellos que su pareja/amigo/familiar les traicionó viendo el nuevo capítulo de la serie que estuvierais viendo por su cuenta (en la cual me incluyo)_


End file.
